No Friend Zone
JWTM's covered/new song "No Friend Zone" (remix to Rae Sremmurd's "No Flex Zone") is coming real soon... JWTM's "No Friend Zone" Lyrics The Trill Hook: No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They know better, they can't find treasure (okay, stay flexing) No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They getting cold together and they don't wear sweaters (so weird) I've got these hoes on lockdown after I made a touchdown A lot to put in work, so they brought in full attention (full attention) It was a whole full backyard, she finna act too retarded (research her) Boutta hit that nightclub, shawty all about that net-twerk Verse 1: If she gon' give me brain she know her wrinkles brought me Wi-Fi Wake up in the morning extra lit but don't surf Rasta (don't surf Rasta) Thirsty like thotties on her knees she screams out Aqua No thotties allowed when business all about survivors (business bout survivors) Room full of representatives who lack the understanding of true Martian Who can't live without his musical space-shipped studio Pause on the drama, keeping tab on these youngin's tryna flex on me You gon' regret about it on the the day the robotic squad charged up (going slower): Mad skills brought me angry intelligence but you don't see me glowing green like The Hulk Imma stay pulling chicks like the magnet, transform the swag and will try to dodge the traffic She gotta boyfriend? Know it ain't happening at the hotel party where that boy was caught slacking Radio smash hit cause I was born as it's captain, no problemo to Puerto Ricans who got passion, love em'.... The Trill Hook: No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They know better, they can't find treasure (okay, stay flexing) No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They getting cold together and they don't wear sweaters (so weird) I've got these hoes on lockdown after I made a touchdown A lot to put in work, so they brought in full attention (full attention) It was a whole full backyard, she finna act too retarded (research her) Boutta hit that nightclub, shawty all about that net-twerk Verse 2: Y'all been heavily anticipating for this day for me to drop this song like a lady does her twerking Middle finger to the world to even when exaggeration that I could make anything fly with swagga Young Jack Worthy, the flow so deadly that the bite inside the system made Percy less godly Ohh man let a stripper try me, she cannot distract while I'm tryna pull a baddie so high and too classy Ratchets can't break my barrier cause whenever they come close they get wiped out like Jenga Mr. Get Drunk Off Anything, might as well bring the ladies with me down to the lounge this Friday Resurrect Ron Browz from the slumber yelling out "Ether Boy" while Mike Will get to drumming Betting y'all 25 imaginary bucks that y'all would find me falling off while I am at the pinnacle, flexing Stealth, the definition of stress and mental care about health is what I'll promise to give freaky women This beat bang so damn hard you'll start hearing the sounds of Indiana Jones whip like Sharkeisha! The Trill Hook: No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They know better, they can't find treasure (okay, stay flexing) No friend zone (tough zone), no friend zone (tough zone) They getting cold together and they don't wear sweaters (so weird) I've got these hoes on lockdown after I made a touchdown A lot to put in work, so they brought in full attention (full attention) It was a whole full backyard, she finna act too retarded (research her) Boutta hit that nightclub, shawty all about that net-twerk Dope Outro: Coming soon..... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire